firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryu
Other Names and Titles Also known to Claude as "Eric". If you want to give his species a name, go by the Breath of Fire III game's title for him and call him part of "The Brood".﻿ Character Type Major character Sub-boss grade Pikmin-form or... Boss to Final Boss-grade Dragon-forms Status Alive Appearance A blue with all facial features (regular eyes, ears, nose, mouth). His leaf is an orange maple leaf. Borrowing one of Claude's swords for defense in this form. In Pikmin-dragon(hybrid) form, he gains a tail and other draconic features. He also has a pair of long spines on his wrists that can be used as swords. In Dragon form, who he is is set apart by a fan-like set of spines (which also act as sort of fins) on his tail that make a shape like a maple-leaf. His colors in this state vary with what element his form uses. His size in this form is usually roughly that of a Spotty Bulborb or a Waterwraith; this can vary with his forms. Powers A fairly skilled swordsmin. Oddly, he doesn't have a blue's ability to breathe underwater. This is explained when one realizes he is a dragon (albeit, disguised). With some concentration, he can transform at will into various types of dragons and, under most circumstances, he is fully in control of himself; his pikmin form is his "default" form and he will return to this form when done. In the few cases where he isn't in control of himself, he may attack others that he doesn't mean to harm (his feral, more animal-like side asserting itself). In dragon form, he primarilly attacks with claws and tail, only using breath weapons to counter ranged attacks and to take out multiple enemies enmasse. His tail is like a whip when used offensively, being able to slap with the flat of the spines (which can flatten pikmin), or slice with the edges. He may attack pikmin with his jaws. Don't judge his power by size; he's much more powerful than his size in most forms would imply. Look at his abilities for more information on his transformation abilities. He cannot speak anything but a draconic langauge in his dragon forms (meaning only other dragons and pikmin who understand "dragon" can make out what he says), though he can understand it in any form. He speaks normally in pikmin and hybrid forms. Weaknesses He takes damage as easily as the next fellow and isn't particularly agile. He doesn't appear to have much in the way of abilities in pikmin-form. He is largely vulnerable to attack in all forms and he cannot hold any of his forms forever, he has to revert sooner or later, usually sooner when using more powerful forms. His major weaknesses change with what dragon he becomes. Resistances He takes freezing rather well and doesn't mind cold temperatures where others' teeth would be chattering, even if he's currently a dragon (with the exception of a fire-dragon form). In any dragon-based form, he gains resistance to some elements and his skin also provides some protection from physical attacks. Immunities Something about the draconic blood in him prevents black pikmin or ripmin from changing him into one of them. Also, when he takes on an elemental dragon's form, he gains immunity to (or may absorb) that element when it's used against him. In some forms (which are harder to hold), he may be completely immune to several elements. Personality Friendly and personable to most anyone, very slow to anger but he's a terror when angry. He may be prone to mischief on occassion (scaring regular pikmin, some joking around), but he's a decent fellow all around and is normally peaceful. When tussling with another dragon, he can get pretty rough. He likes stay in one of his dragon forms at times so he tends to be in one his dragon-forms most of the time (unless he feels like visiting a pikmin town without terrifying the residents). He has a feral side when in any dragon form but he isn't in control then, so he tries to keep himself rational; Kaiser form is the most likely form for his feral-side to appear in. Seems to have an interest in dragons of all sorts (which only makes sense, given what he is) and won't kill a dragon if he can help it; just injuring one (like causing a cut) is an act he will apologize for. In fact, he's a big, emotional softie where dragons are involved. Any dragon that has lived very long will probably know something about Ryu. He likes to test himself every now and then against someone in a friendly fight. Themes Pikmin Form: Veo Lu Sluice - Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Battle: Vs. Boss - Breath of Fire II Dragon/Hybrid form: Gallery Menu - Populous DS Battle: Monster's Dance - Rondo- - Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles (I know I'm repeating it) Flight Montage: Overworld Travel - Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Tropes Neutral Good, Kiai (when transforming), The Berserker (his feral-side), Heroes Perfer Swords﻿, Transformation Is A Free Action (averted somewhat, the transformation happens pretty quick but attacking him doesn't stop him while he's concentrating), Transformation Sequence, Freaky is Cool (he keeps his transformation abilities quiet unless he feels a given pikmin can take any shock about it), The Nose Knows (he smells much like dragon to anyone with a good sense of smell, hinting at what he is; his own sense is just as strong), Beware the Superman (Complete aversion, he's aware of how powerful he is but he's still nice)... Trivia Abilities are largely based on the Ryu from Breath of Fire III, with some adjustments for the "macro-world" size of the pikmin universe. There are some of his dragon forms that I've changed completely from how they're portrayed in Breath of Fire III. His personality isn't based on anyone in particular. He is quite different from Calypso in that his blood relation is natural and more his own. In any case, he has only himself in his own head. By far, my most complex character in terms of abilties.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Dragons